


River, Dance

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: whedonland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Simon watches River dance, and remembers. For the whedonland reunion.





	

Kaylee dances with River, giggling as she tries to imitate the movements that come so easily to the younger girl. At last she gives up and goes back to tinker with the engines, while River continues to dance across the cargo bay.

Simon watches with pride and a little sadness as River twirls and leaps and executes a perfect grand jeté. 

It makes him happy to see her lose herself in the dance, but it also reminds of their childhood, of the time before the Alliance and their twisted experiments. Before he failed her. Before she was changed and damaged. 

Yet there's hope too, that if she can still dance, if she can still be happy in these moments, that she isn't beyond repair and that even if she's somewhat altered, the River he first knew is not completely gone.

She pauses and stares at him. She smiles and holds out her hand. Simon steps forward and lets her pull him into a waltz, not even caring that she's trying to lead.


End file.
